Total Drama: Help from a Gypsy
by JMC89
Summary: The Teens of Total Drama have lost their paths because of the show. It's up to a young gypsy woman and her cat to help show them the way back to their paths.
1. Chapter 1

Total Drama: Help from a Gypsy

Chapter one: Ezekiel; towards the sun

Song by Rhianna

Note: I don't own the song or Total Drama

Ezekiel was a happy teen before Total Drama series, he strange homeschooled kid but he is nice guy, plus he wanted to win the money to help his family out on the farm and pay the bills that were overdue by his dad's gambling. But now he's depress with all his hurt from others, his pain of his body and heart ache of all the people he knows.

It was a normal day for him, hiding from people, eating bugs, and trying to find a place to sleep. He thought he found a place to sleep when he heard people talking about him.

"Did you hear, some people saw that weird Ezekiel kid again?" ask a young girl who look like an intern from the show.

"Yeah I hope they catch him, he's dangerous!" said another girl

"Plus he is so gross to look at too." Said a third girl, they all laugh.

Ezekiel wanted to jump on them and hurt them but he was tried and those people were right, he was dangerous and gross. All he wanted was to be accepted and loved, before TD (it means Total Drama) series made him crazy.

He was about to go to sleep when he heard a meow behind him, he turned and saw a black cat whose eyes were bright as the moon. Ezekiel was shocked most animals are afraid of him but for some reason this cat likes him. Then out of nowhere a path appeared and the black cat started walking towards it, Ezekiel followed the because he didn't want to feel along again, and as he follow the path with the black cat the buildings were turning into trees, as they walk he heard a young woman's voice near a ten in the middle of nowhere.

" _Turn your face towards the sun, let the shadows fall behind you, don't look back, just carry on and the shadows will never find you."_

She was beautiful, her hair and eyes were black as the night sky and her dress had every colour of a rainbow that shines like the sun. She turn to see the cat and Ezekiel. He was afraid that she'll scream and run away like everyone else.

"Jinx there you are where have you…" the woman saw Ezekiel with his pale green skin, baled head, and scared eyes but she didn't run away instead she came closer and look at him and ask "Are you ok?", this was the first time someone ask him that question, he shakes his head,

"Well Jinx I see you found someone who needs our medical help. My name is Amanda and you met Jinx, please come in and we can get you better in no time."

So Ezekiel step in the tent and Amanda took care of him like she was his mother, Amanda made some medicine and Jinx made him feel right at home. When he took the medicine this skin change back to his normal pale skin he had before and his voice was coming back a bit. He looked a lot better but something was still bugging him.

Jinx saw this and ran and jump on this lap, and purred. This was new to Ezekiel but for some reason he like it, after a nice meal that Amanda made, she look at him and ask his name, at first he was afraid to speak but he didn't know any way to communicate so he open his mouth and spoke his first words in a long time.

"E…eezzz…kkkiel". It was rough but he was glad he said it, "Ezekiel, that's a nice name", Amanda smiled and yet she felt something was wrong.

"Ezekiel did something happen to you?"

Ezekiel nodded "Ttt…total ddd…drama."

Amanda was shock 'he was on that show! Poor thing!' Then Amanda had an idea.

"I'll be right back."

She got up and grab her cards and brought them back at the table and put out three cards, Ezekiel stared at the cards, confused of what's going on.

"Ezekiel I am a Gypsy and I help people by putting them back on their paths"

Again Ezekiel was still confused,

"Yes I said paths, and many people who have many different paths but most of the people I meet are lost from their paths, so I help them by showing them what their future will be and how they can change it by what they can do."

Ezekiel thought that she was crazy but for some reason he trust her and look at the cards,

"You can pick only one card, the one you pick will tell you about your path, so please pick a card."

Ezekiel look at the cards, the one on the right was calling out to him, he pointed the card and Amanda flip it over there it shows a young man (who looked just like Ezekiel) who was on a talk show.

"I see a young man on a talk show and he is telling his story." Said Amanda.

This shock Ezekiel, how could he talk when he can hardly talk at all, also he was homeschooled and got everything backwards about the world, who would listen to him?

"Www…why?" he asked,

Amanda smiled "You have been through so much and yet you survived."

Ezekiel still shocked but that made scenes to him, he had been through so much at home and on TD, and he could wright a book, but still who would listen to him? Jinx senses his sadness and meow for his attention, he look at her and it look like she wanted to hear his story.

"I know it's hard for you to tell or talk about what happen to you but don't let that get to you, there are people who are willing to help you and also be open minded to new things, I know there were some people who let you down but don't let that stop you."

Ezekiel look at Amanda 'who will help me?' he thought, then Amanda put out her hand,

"Come, I know someone who can help you,"

Ezekiel hesitated but he trust her and she wouldn't hurt him, so he took her hand and they started walking out of the tent and on the path again, Jinx follow them. As they walked the forest started to change back to buildings but they were different, then they came to a hospital.

"I know a doctor who will help you get better, my medicine help you a little bit there are people who can help you even more."

Ezekiel was a little scared but Amanda reassure him that he'll be ok. She introduces him to Dr. Bastille a female doctor who was very nice and knew Amanda and Jinx very well. Before going with the doctor Ezekiel turn to Amanda,

"Thhhh…thank you."

Amanda smiled "Your welcome Ezekiel and remember there are people who will help you, if you give them your trust and show them that you can be open-minded to new things and other people as well."

Jinx meow her good bye as Ezekiel pet her again, them as like the forest they disappeared from the doors as Amanda started to sing again.

" _Turn your face towards the sun, let the shadows fall behind you, don't look back just carry on and the shadows will never find you."_

Ezekiel life had gotten better after meeting Amanda and Jinx, Dr. Bastille made sure that he got the medicine that he really need, and also he got some therapy for speech and psych, it help him to have a new look on his life. He talk to his dad about the gambling and with some help from his family they got his dad the help he need.

Also Ezekiel apologies to all the female contestants from TD series but never went back on the show again. As Amanda pricked Ezekiel did wrote a book about his experience on the show and many other books how to be more outgoing and open minded to other people.

He been on many talk shows to tell his side of the story and his expert on out case kids who need help, but once in a while he walks in to a forest to clear his mind, that happens when he gets stress or wants to remember Amanda and Jinx kindness. He also began to date Anne Maria who turns out that she really like him and gave him something he really wanted in the beginning of TD, love.

As for Amanda and Jinx, well they say they're still helping other people to find their paths. You might see them really soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Eva; Lullaby

Song by Nickelback

Note I don't own the song or Total Drama

Eva was a strong young woman and happy with her life before TD series, now to her everyone thinks she is a mean person who will hurt anyone by betraying her. Eva's anger to other contestants was her down fall, not only she was in just one season but she made no friends on the show, which made her depress.

She was at Playa de Losers for another season when she heard rumors from the internes,

"You know Eva is really mean to Bridgette even though it was all Heathers fault." Said one of the girls,

"Yeah plus no one likes Eva, she is the least favorite on the show, and I don't think she will be on any more seasons."

Eva was hurt from the rumors that she cry every night in her room at Playa de Losers. She didn't mean to be like that, Bridgette and Heather remind her of two girls that tease her in elementary school because she played a lot of sports and not a girly girl.

One night Eva couldn't sleep because of the latest rumor from the internes,

" _ **You know Eva is only here because her parents are getting a divorces!" said a nerdy boy intern**_

" _ **Yeah, maybe she made them mad at each other so that she can have control of them!" said another boy intern who was a little cooler than the other one, they both laugh like it was a joke.**_

That was a lie, her mom was sick (her mom has a lung infection since Eva was little) and her dad was working overseas to pay the medical bills. But this rumor made it hard for her to sleep, so she went outside to get some fresh air.

When she was outside, she couldn't help started to cry,

'Why me?! All I wanted was to help my family and make some friends!'

Then all of a sudden she heard a meow behind her, she turn to a black cat whose eyes were bright as the moon. The cat saw that Eva was crying, so she went up to her and licked her tears away.

Eva smiled at the cat, she loves cats ever since she was little and wanted one but her mom being sick she had to wait until she was older and to find her own place to get a cat but she was not ready to leave home just yet.

When the cat was done, started walking to the forest, Eva didn't know why but she fallow the cat on a path that came out of nowhere. As they walked Eva heard someone singing from a tent that also came out of nowhere,

" _So just give it one more try with a lullaby and turn this up on the radio, if you can hear me now I'm reach out to let you know that you're not alone, and if can't tell I'm scared as hell 'cause I can't get you the telephone just close your eyes, oh honey here comes a lullaby, your very own lullaby."_

When they got up to the tent, there was a young woman at the entrance, her hair and eyes were black as the night sky and her dress had all the colours of the rainbow that shines like the sun.

She turn to see Eva and the black cat at the entrance, "there you are Jinx, where have you been?" she ask the cat, Jinx meow to show her new friend "Hi" said Eva shyly. Meeting new people was hard for her and making a good impression was even harder when people know you're on TD.

"Hello there don't be shy, my name us Amanda and you've met Jinx."

"Jinx?" ask Eva

"Yes, people kept telling me that black cats are bad luck, so I name her that so if someone tells me that, Jinx will "jinx _"_ them for saying that."

Both Eva and Amanda laugh at the comment, Eva thought that Jinx was a beautiful cat, who would call Amanda's cat bad luck?

"I'm Eva, I fallowed your cat from Playa De Losers and…"

"Playa what?" ask Amanda

Eva looked confused "it's a place for people who play on the TD show and lose like me." She said as she lower her head in shame.

Amanda frowned "you are not a loser, please come in and tell me why you think that?"

Eva went in and sat down and told her everything, the rumors, the contestants, everything, near the end she started to cry again, Amanda and Jinx comfort her.

"There, there, it's not your fault," said Amanda, Jinx licked her tears again.

"Those people don't know what you've been going though. Have you told anyone about this?"

Eva shook her head, then Amanda had an idea,

"I'll be right back."

Amanda got up and started to look for something, while Jinx kept Eva company, then Amanda came back with fortune cards,

"Eva, I'm a gypsy and I help people by putting them on their paths."

Eva looked confused.

"Yes I said paths, I meet people who have many different paths but most of these people that I meet are lost from their paths, so I help them by showing them what their future will be and how they can change it by what they can do."

Eva didn't know what to say, but for some reason she could trust her, and Eva told her everything, she look at the cards.

"I like to know what my future will be."

Amanda smiled "you can only pick one, the one you pick will tell you what your path. So please pick a card."

There were three cards on the table, Eva look at the cards, the one on the left side was calling out to her, and so she flip the card.

The card reveled a young woman, who was getting along with everyone and strong enough to hold her emotions.

"I see a young woman who have an understanding about others and herself."

Eva was shocked, 'How can have an understanding about others when I can't understand myself?' she thought.

"I know what you've been going through has been hard, but you don't have to go though it a long."

Eva look at Amanda with sad eyes, "Why do I have weight on my shoulders then!?" she said sadly, Amanda got out of her chair and went over and hugged Eva.

"You don't need to put the whole would on your shoulders, and I see others want to be with you and like you. But like you they're being held back by the rumors as well."

That was true, Eva wanted to talk to Jo, Lighting, and Sky for a long time but they have their own problems too. Plus she didn't know how to talk to them without being angry or frustrated to them.

Amanda smiled "Eva there is nothing to be worried about being angry to others, if they understand why you are angry then it will be easier for you to enjoy being happy."

Eva didn't thought about that,

"Also to understand your emotions you must understand when to use them at the right time."

Eva didn't know what to say but she did something instead, she got up and she hugged Amanda.

"Thank you." Said Eva

"Your welcome Eva, your parents raise you well."

She was right, Eva parents raise her well to know right and wrong, and no rumors shouldn't make her feel bad about herself.

As Eva said good bye to Amanda and follow Jinx back to Playa De Loser she can hear Amanda singing,

" _So just give it one more try with a lullaby and turn this up on the radio, if you can hear me now I'm reach out to let you know that you're not alone, and if can't tell I'm scared as hell 'cause I can't get you the telephone just close your eyes, oh honey here comes a lullaby, your very own lullaby."_

When Eva and Jinx got back to Playa De Loser, Eva pet Jinx one last time.

"Thank you Jinx and between you and me I don't think you are bad luck because it was good luck that I met you."

"Meow" said Jinx, licked her check and went back to the forest.

Eva's life changed from that night, she got a call from her parents that her dad was coming home and her mom was getting better, also Eva confront the interns about the rumors which they apologized to her.

She also talk to Bridgette and Heather and forgave them and both expected, which gave her the courage to talk to Jo, Lighting, and Sky.

They became friends and hang out a lot, specially Lighting, who stating going out with her. He really like her personality, also he liked cats and they both got a black cat together and him Jinx.

With TD not in her life anymore, Eva was finally happy.

As for Amanda and Jinx, they say that they're still helping people to find their paths, you might see them soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Noah; Human

Song by the Killers

Note I don't own the song or Total Drama

Noah was and still very smart, yet he wasn't very sociable with any one. To him books were his only friends, he might be great at being class persistent but no one from his school thinks he is great at all.

TD made it worse, it made him look like that he doesn't care anyone but himself. That wasn't true, he cares a lot for his family specially his little sister Rose.

Rose was ten years old and has a disability called Down syndrome.

Noah hope to win the money so he could help pay for Rose's education and medical care, because she gave him the courage to try new things with her. Sometimes his sarcastic gave him problems with others but if they make fun of his sister then it was wrath with them.

He didn't mention on TD because well would he be on the show if he told them why? Maybe not but still he tried his best, he even work for Chris on the second season but still no amount of money could help his family or Rose.

One morning he was at Playa De Loser for "another" season, he was reading his book when he overheard Chris talking to Chef,

"Well here goes another season, I'm glad that no one from the first season would be on it, especially Noah."

"Why? He just another teen looking for fame." Said Chef,

"Well I found out that his little sister is dumb as a rock and he 'need to pay for education and medical bills', what a waste a million. "

Chris and Chef laugh, while Noah started to walk out of the building with tears falling down his eyes. He didn't hear any of the other contestants asking him if he was ok as he pass them by. All he could think about was how mean Chris was and why he didn't say anything to the others about them?

'Why didn't I say anything? Why did Chris get to me like that? And how did he know I have a sister?' as he'd walk, he heard a little meow, Noah stop and look around nothing, he was about to go again when he heard a meow again, he look down and saw a black cat whose eyes were bright as the moon.

"Ummmmm….hello?" Noah said to the black cat, the cat looked at Noah and walks to awards him and started to rub against his leg.

Noah didn't mind, he like animals, he has a dog named Blackie, a black lab dog that helps Rose out when she needs it the most.

Then the cat stop rubbing his leg and stated to walk towards a path that came out of nowhere, so Noah fallow the cat because he really didn't want to go back to Playa De Loser, also he needed a "furry friend" to talk to, even if they don't talk back.

As he walked he could hear someone sing by a tent.

" _Are human or are we dancers, my sign are vital, my hands are cold, and I'm on my knees looking for the answer, are human… or are we dancers."_

Then a young woman step out from the tent, her hair and eyes were black as the night sky, and her dress had all the colours of the rainbow that shines like the sun.

"Jinx there you are, where have you been?"

Jinx meowed towards Noah who was a little shy to her, but he put out this hand.

"Hi I'm Noah."

The young woman smiled, "Hello Noah, my name is Amanda and you've already met Jinx."

Then she notice his red eyes, "Are you alright Noah?" Noah was going to say he was fine but for some reason he need to tell her what happened.

"N…no." he felt like he was going to crying again,

"Come inside and you can tell me what happened." Said Amanda.

They went in and Noah told her everything and for him it felt a good relief for him to let it all out and Amanda and Jinx were good listeners. After he'd finished Jinx jump on Noah's lap and purred to make him feel better.

"You have a good heart for your sister Noah, but you can't hold the world on your shoulders."

Noah nodded "but it's hard for me, I'm not very good at sports and I'm not very strong." He said with a frown, he knew since he was little and many of his gym teachers told him to give up sports.

"I know but there are people who can help you." Said Amanda, but Noah was still thinking that no one would help because of what Chris said.

Then Amanda had an idea "I'll be right back."

Noah waited till Amanda came back with cards, Noah look confused,

"Are those fortune cards?" he asked

"Yes Noah I'm a gypsy and I help people who have different paths,"

"What paths am I on?" Noah asked,

"Well I will help you like I help many people before by showing them what their future will be and be and how they can change it by what they can do."

Noah looked at the cards usually he didn't believe in fortune telling but he that Amanda was kind like his sister and he did want to know what kind of path that he was heading to,

"You can pick only one card please choose one."

He looked at the cards and he pick the middle one because he thought that it was calling out for him, he point the card and Amanda flip it over and it reveals a young smart teacher, but he was not a oranary teacher, he was teaching a special education class.

"I see a young man teaching students with special needs students."

This shocked Noah he did thought about being a teachers, plus he know a lot of kids like Rose who need help in school but then he thought about Chris making fun of him again. Amanda frown a bit when Noah was in his thoughts.

"I know you think that having a sharp mind and sarcastic personality will help you with people who don't understand you, but you need to be more understanding to other feelings like you and your sister."

Noah looked at Amanda as she smiled,

'She's right I treat everyone on TD and at school like that and still the only person treats me nice is my sister.'

"Also don't let Chris get to you, remember you are doing this to help your sister," Noah nodded "I think I can do that."

Amanda smiled "I know that your sister is proud of you Noah." With that Noah said his goodbye to Amanda and Jinx and him headed back to Playa Da Loser, as they were leaving Noah hears Amanda singing again.

" _Are we human or are we dancers, my signs vital, my hands are cold, and I'm on my knees looking for the answer, are human… or are we dancers."_

Noah said his good bye to Jinx when they got back to Playa Da Loser,

"Jinx thank you for listen to me." "Meow." Said Jinx as she was saying 'you're welcome' to him and went back on the path to the forest.

After meeting Amanda and Jinx, Noah's life was getting better, when he got back everyone was asking him if he was ok. He told everyone that he heard Chris saying mean things about his sister and they were furious about that and gave Chris a lecture about that about discrimination about people with special needs.

Noah thought about what Amanda said about other people feelings and start to be kinder with the others and found out he has a lot in common with the contestants. He even started with Izzy who was not all that crazy after all.

His sister Rose was happy to see her brother happy and also glad that he was home a last. Noah went on to be a special education teacher to help other students like his sister who inspired him every day.

As for Amanda Jinx they say they're still helping people to find their paths, you might see them soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Justin; Salvation

Song by Gabrielle Aplin

Note I don't own the song nor Total Drama

Justin was a handsome young man, but it was the only thing that was going well for him. No one knows that he lives with his Aunt Lisa and Uncle Josh who took him in after his parents die in a car accident and care and love him very much. Or that he liked to dance and sing for people, or how smart he really is in school. They only see his outer beauty. TD was supposed to show people that he is more than a pretty face, but two seasons of it didn't make a difference.

Justin was outside at the pool of Play De Losers sun bathing when he overheard the interns talking about him.

"Justin is so handsome too bad he's not very smart." Said one of the intern girls,

"I know, he just use his looks to get something that he wants." Said the other inter girl,

Justin was hurt when they said that, he only went on this stupid show to win the money for his aunt and uncle. They did so much for him when he was little that he wanted to pay them back somehow.

Plus with all the other things he did on this show he can't help feel bad for the other contestants. He tried to warn them but no one listen to him, but one Ella.

She was the only one who listen to him, so he started watching TDPI, and he started to have a crush on her, but he knew that he will never be her prince.

As he was about to go inside feeling depress, he heard a little meow, he turned to see a black cat whose eyes were bright as the moon.

This was odd to Justin to see a black cat at the pool deck, but he didn't mind, his Aunt Lisa loves cats and have two at home. But to see one come out of nowhere was still odd.

Then the black cat started to walk to a path from the pool deck, Justin fallow the cat to make sure it won't get lost and find its owner.

As he walked down the path he heard someone singing from a tent that came out of nowhere,

" _I never meant to fall for you but I…I…I… was buried underneath and all that I could see was white, my salvation, my,my, my salvation my, my."_

When they got to the front of the tent there stood a young woman whose hair and eyes were black as night and her dress had every colour of the rainbow that shines like the sun.

"Jinx there you are! Where have you've been?" She ask her cat.

Jinx meowed and walk up to her owner, Justin step forward so he would feel out of place of the cat's owner.

"I see you made a new friend Jinx, my name is Amanda and you met Jinx,"

Justin was shock and confused that she didn't know who he was,

"I'm Justin you probably know me from TD."

Amanda looked at him like he was from a different planet. "I didn't know you were on that awful show!?"

This was the first time that anyone said that TD was awful show, "yeah that show is really bad."

They both laugh, "Would you like to come in for some tea?" ask Amanda.

Justin thought for a moment, he didn't know his way back to Playa De Losers and he would like to talk to someone who didn't think he was just a pretty face.

"Ok." He said and fallow Amanda and Jinx in the tent. As they had their tea Justin told Amanda why he joined TD in the first place, and about this aunt and uncle, also his crush on Ella.

Amanda listen to what he had to say, "I see you really care for your family and Ella as well." Justin nodded but still felt sad, Jinx saw that he was little sad, so she jump off her owners lap and went to Justin and jump on his lap. Justin smile a bit but he still thought that everyone he was just a pretty face.

Amanda frown at him knowing something is wrong, then she had an idea,

"I'll be right back." Amanda got up and grab her cards. She came back to the table and show Justin the card, Justin was confused.

"Justin I'm a gypsy and I help people by putting them back on their paths."

Justin looked at her, "really?" he asked,

"Yes I said paths and many people who have many different paths, but most of those people have lost their paths, so I help those people by putting them back on by showing them their future will be and how they can change it by what they can do."

Justin thought for a moment, then diced to go for it. "All right, I like to know my future." He said with a serious look on his face. Amanda smiled back at him.

"Ok then," said Amanda "you can only pick one card."

Justin looked at the cards, the one on the right was calling out him, he pointed the card and Amanda flip it over. It showed two people that were dancing, also they look like they were from a fairy tale and they were happy.

"I see two people that are very happy together, and doing what they loved to do dance and singing."

Justin was shocked, he thought that everyone would just think he was one of the "bad guys" of the show and would be ignored him to what he have to say to them. Amanda notice that Justin was quite.

"Justin don't let others make you think that you can't do or say anything, you think that way because you can't do or say anything but you have something that they don't have, inspiration."

Justin looked at Amanda in shock, "Really?" he asked, "Yes." Said Amanda, Justin didn't thought about that at all.

"I bet there are people who are happy to have you around because you are being you," and she was right, Justin thought of all the people he met in his life and smiled.

"I like to go back now, thank you for the tea and thank you for helping me see that I'm not a mean person after all," he said to Amanda

"Your welcome and Justin you were never a mean person, you need just a reminder of how people respect you and treat to be a good friend," she said with a smile.

Justin hugged Amanda and follow Jinx back to Playa Da Losers. As they were leaving Justin heard Amanda singing,

" _I never meant to fall for you but I…I…I… was buried underneath and all that I could see was white, my salvation, my,my, my salvation my, my."_

When both Jinx and Justin got back to Playa De Losers, Justin thanks Jinx for everything and Jinx meow saying 'You're welcome.' And went back to the forest and despaired.

After that Justin's life was a lot better, he stop listening to what others people were saying about him and only cared to listen to people who really do care about him and himself.

He ask Ella out after TDPI was over, and she said yes. They had a lot in common and started dating after that.

Also he went back to dancing which he enjoyed a lot, he made Ella his dance partner and both enjoy it and both had a lot of fun.

Justin's Aunt Lisa and Uncle Josh were proud of him and told him that having him in their lives was better than a million dollars, Justin was finally happy at last.

As for Amanda and Jinx well they say that they are still helping people finding their paths. You might see them soon.


End file.
